King Me
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: [Post 10x3-mention de Destiel] Comment Dean a échappé à son frère et fait régner la terreur sur Terre.


**King Me**

.

Bon. Que dire? Me revoilà, encore pour une nouvelle publication, sur du Supernatural cette fois.

Voilà des semaines que j'avais envie et _besoin_ d'écrire une fic avec Demon!Dean en personnage central. Ceci est donc une sorte de réécriture de l'épisode 3 de la saison 10. Donc **WARNING SPOILERS** pour ceux n'ayant pas encore vu la saison 10.

Vous remercierez **Uki96** qui m'a forcé à écrire ce qui va suivre lol Merci, Chicha !

Le titre vient d'une chanson de **Lamb of God** (du black metal lol)Je me suis servie des paroles aussi, qui sont très à propos !

**Mention implicite de Destiel.** En vérité, cet OS aura très certainement une suite alternative. Un lemon Destiel, très probablement.

Bonne lecture, en espérant ne pas me faire jeter des caillasses à la fin car c'est une vision très personnelle que je vous offre là… Muahaha.

.

* * *

**OooOooOooO**

_"__A sick monster, a twister of dark matter_

_On a heavier trip than you can comprehend_

_A tornado trying to mend the life it shattered_

_Waiting for nothing to begin._

_A flat line, my insides are turning out._

_King Me is killing me. "_

Poison.

Sa morsure parcourt ses veines. Dean halète, se débat. Il meurt à petit feu.

Une nouvelle fois.

Le démon est à demi-conscient quand Sam revient vers lui, une énième seringue de sang humain dans les mains. L'aiguille perce sa peau, un feu le consume.

Ce ne sont pas les flammes de l'Enfer, mais quelque chose de plus terrible encore.

Dean sent la marque de Caïn bouillir sur son bras. Il hurle et sa voix n'est plus qu'un éclat abyssal et inhumain.

Ce ne sont pas les ténèbres qui l'entourent, mais quelque chose de plus terrible encore.

Dean _ressent_ _quelque chose_. Il peine à identifier ce sentiment qui lui est totalement étranger. Il a déjà connu ça, pourtant.

Sam retire l'aiguille et s'écarte. Il semble tendu et son regard exsude la pitié. Dean est soudain nauséeux.

Une bouffée de haine contre son frère l'envahit. Il rugit une nouvelle fois, entre douleur et colère. Sam s'éloigne de quelques pas, il a l'air d'être désolé.

Désolé de quoi ? Dean n'a jamais été aussi _vivant_ qu'en cet instant. Pourquoi Sam veut-il le soigner ?

La sensation dérangeante revient. Dean croise une nouvelle fois le regard de son frère et il _sait_.

Il a peur.

Dean a peur, car il se sent partir. Il se sent être tiré par le haut, comme s'il venait de se noyer et que quelqu'un le ramenait à la surface. Il ne veut pas ça. Il ne veut pas être sauvé. Les abîmes d'un océan de ténèbres, sans fin, sont tellement plus attirants.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'en finir avec sa vie de mortel. Dès lors qu'Azazel s'était introduit chez eux pour assassiner sa mère, son destin avait été scellé.

Un jour, il deviendrait ce contre quoi il se battait.

Et ce jour était arrivé. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça. Il avait accepté. Il avait suivi Crowley. C'était ainsi que Dean Winchester devait mourir.

C'est ainsi que Dean Winchester _doit_ mourir.

« Dean ! Dean, reviens ! »

Sam le secoue, il est en train de perdre connaissance. Il a du mal à lutter contre le poison qui s'insinue en lui.

« Dean… Ça va ? »

" Tu peux pas sauver ton frère, Sammy... C'est trop tard. Ton frère est mort, il n'y a plus que moi, maintenant !»

Sam lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne, il sert les poings.

« Ça ne marchera pas, Sammy ! » hurle Dean, « Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour moi ! »

Une nouvelle vague de douleur lui arrache un geignement courroucé.

A l'entrée de sa geôle, il voit Sam sortir son téléphone de sa poche et composer un numéro. Il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir qui son frère appelle. Il secoue la tête et se met à rire doucement.

Sam murmure, mais Dean réussit à saisir quelques bribes de conversation.

«… souffre… peut-être en train de le tuer… tuer mon frère… porte déverrouillée...»

Les derniers mots font tilt dans l'esprit de Dean.

C'est sa chance.

Quand Sam revient un peu plus tard, Dean a disparu. L'angoisse lui tord l'estomac et c'est ainsi que commence leur jeu du chat et de la souris.

Sam sait qu'il devra tuer son aîné si celui-ci le croise à l'embranchement d'un couloir. Il sait que cette vie –_leur vie_, doit se solder par la mort d'un des deux derniers Winchester, sinon les deux. L'aventure arrive à son terme. Sam peut le sentir. Le visage de son père occupe son esprit. Puis vient celui de son demi-frère, Adam, de Bobby, de sa mère, d'Ellen, Jo, Ash, Rufus,… Puis Azazel.

Tout est parti du démon aux yeux jaunes. La loi de Murphy dans toute sa splendeur.

« Sammy ? »

Le susnommé sursaute. Il empoigne son couteau et traverse un couloir à pas de loup. Dean lui parle. Il essaie de le faire flancher. De lui faire peur.

Et ses paroles sont plutôt efficaces. Sam se sent comme Shelley Duvall poursuivie par Jack Nicholson dans _The Shining._

Il ne reconnait même plus la voix de son frère.

Une part de lui veut le retrouver et en finir. Dean ne mérite pas ça. Dean ne mérite pas d'être un démon, pas après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, tous les sacrifices, toutes les épreuves.

Pourtant, Sam ne se sent pas capable de porter le coup de grâce. Il sait qu'il peut encore sauver son frère. Il recule et s'enfonce dans un nouveau couloir, priant pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la fureur de son démon de frère.

Mais le jeu se termine quand Sam sent une présence derrière son dos.

Il fait volteface et s'écarte juste à temps. Dean abat le marteau qu'il tient en main et rate de peu le crâne de son frère.

« Dean, attends ! »

Mais Dean n'attend pas.

La rage qui bout en lui et qui noircit le blanc de ses yeux semble commander ses mouvements. Il porte un nouveau coup et Sam parvient à l'immobiliser quelques secondes avec sa main libre.

Un instant plus tôt, il a lâché son poignard et tente naïvement de se protéger avec son bras blessé. Peine perdue, Dean lui décoche un crochet du droit et Sam s'étale sur le sol gris du bunker.

« Dean ! Ne fais pas ça, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ! »

« Sans blague, Einstein ! »

Le démon fait faire une pirouette à son marteau. Un sourire absolument dément fend ses joues mangées par une barbe naissante. A cet instant, Dean est terrifiant.

Sam tente pitoyablement de reculer en s'aidant de son coude valide.

Un des deux derniers Winchester va mourir. Mais ce ne sera pas le bon.

« Tu aurais dû me tuer quand tu en avais l'occasion, Sammy… », susurre Dean en avançant lentement vers lui.

« … Ta simple existence a ruiné ma vie… Si t'étais pas là, ma mère serait toujours en vie… Et on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui… »

Dean pose un genou à terre et empoigne Sam par le col de sa chemise.

« Dean, on peut encore te sauver… »

« La ferme ! »

Dean abat un poing contre la tempe de son cadet. Il ne retient pas sa force, et lorsque le sang de Sam commence à maculer ses jointures blanchies tant elles sont tendues, Dean jubile littéralement.

« Dean ! »

Le poing du démon est en suspens au-dessus du visage tuméfié de Sam. Dean tourne légèrement la tête et un grognement démoniaque roule dans sa gorge.

Castiel est là. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Dean se sent menacé.

L'ange n'est pas comme d'habitude.

Il a l'air beaucoup plus… Puissant.

Dean laisse choir son frère sur le sol et se relève pour faire face à celui qui a partagé les aventures des frères Winchester pendant tant d'années.

Celui pour qui le Dean humain éprouvait de _l'affection_.

« Dean », répète Castiel d'une voix profonde. « C'est terminé. »

L'héritier de Caïn se met à rire à gorge déployée. Il s'avance et s'arrête à un pas de lui.

« T'arrives trop tard, mon ange. J'ai gagné. »

Castiel a un léger sursaut quand Dean utilise le possessif, mais il ne fait pas un geste.

« On peut encore te sauver, Dean… »

« Me _sauver_… Vous n'en avez pas marre avec ça ? Y'a plus rien à sauver, Cass ! L'ancien Dean est mort, je suis sa version améliorée ! »

« Tu es un démon. »

« Tant a d'autres, des comme ça ? », raille Dean avec mépris. « Je suis puissant. Vos pièges à démons ne me font rien. Et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! »

« On devra te tuer… », murmure Castiel.

« Vous n'y arriverez pas, et tu le sais. »

« Alors, on essaiera quand même », bredouille Sam en essuyant sa lèvre fendue d'un revers de manche.

Dean plonge son regard de ténèbres dans le bleu céruléen de l'ange, comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message. Et tout à coup, il s'évapore.

**OooOooOooO**

Crowley a passé une mauvaise journée. Très mauvais, même. Avachi sur son trône, il pense encore à tous ces démons qu'il a fait exécuter aujourd'hui. Un gâchis nécessaire au maintien de sa royauté. Mais quel ennui…

C'était tellement plus amusant de faire la tournée des bars avec son nouveau protégé.

Dean Winchester, l'ex-chasseur de démons. Qui l'aurait cru.

Le Roi des Enfers soupire de lassitude. Il vient de congédier ses sbires et voilà qu'il se retrouve seul, emprisonné dans un silence pesant entrecoupé par les lointains hurlements d'âmes damnées.

D'un claquement de doigts, il fait résonner la Sonate des trilles du Diable, de Giuseppe Tartini –son morceau préféré. Les violons exposent le premier mouvement, tout en douceur et en tristesse, quand Dean se présente à lui.

Une lueur d'espoir traverse Crowley qui se lève de son trône, bras tendus.

« Je savais que tu reviendrais, _Squirrel_ ! Bienvenue à la maison ! »

Le morceau de musique classique passe à une structure beaucoup plus complexe. L'allegro joue sa variation lorsque Dean atteint le Roi des Enfers et l'empoigne. D'un mouvement brusque, il l'envoie mordre la poussière. Sous le choc puissant, Crowley se tord de douleur. Il se redresse en titubant, l'incompréhension marquant son visage. Dean ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler. Son genou vient percuter sa mâchoire.

Cette fois, Crowley réagit enfin et tente de riposter. Dean semble imperméable à ses tours de force. Le démon attrape Crowley par le col et le soulève sans mal avant de l'écraser contre le mur face à lui.

« C'est l'heure de prendre ta retraite, mon _pote_. »

« Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ou quoi ? » vocifère Crowley en se débattant.

Les violons s'emballent. _Andante, Allegro, Adagio_… Dean relâche Crowley qui glisse jusqu'au sol. Il lui tourne le dos et va prendre place sur le trône. C'est alors qu'il remarque que des démons sont là. Ils regardent la scène qui se déroule sous leurs yeux, ahuris.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Tuez-le ! » hurle Crowley en se redressant.

Dean affiche toujours ce sourire satisfait. Crowley est à quelques mètres du trône quand l'aîné des Winchester lève la main.

Le Roi des Enfers se stoppe et observe un instant Dean, affolé.

Puis, il se met à suffoquer.

« C'est dans l'ordre des choses, Crowley. Et personne ne me tue. »

Dean referme subitement le poing de sa main tendue tandis que les violons atteignent les notes les plus aigües de la gamme. Un triolet plus tard, le silence revient dans la salle du trône, et le corps de Crowley finit de se consumer dans le néant.

Les Enfers ont un nouveau roi.

**OooOooOooO**

Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard que Sam et Castiel retrouvent la trace de Dean. Plus terrible encore que l'a été Abaddon, il dirige les Enfers d'une main de maître et n'a plus qu'une idée en tête : faire régner le chaos sur Terre. Les ténèbres qui entourent son âme lui soufflent une douce litanie : le chaos sera sa revanche sur la vie. Cela ne peut se passer autrement. Ces démons qui l'ont fait souffrir, souffriront à leur tour. Le Paradis, la Terre et les Enfers ne connaitront aucun répit. Dean s'est proclamé nouveau _Logos_, responsable du sort de l'Humanité et bien plus encore. Toute la haine et la rage contenues durant son existence humaine le consument et lui donne la force d'obéir à ses pulsions destructrices. La marque de Caïn est un doux baiser sur son avant-bras. Sa brûlure le pousse à aller toujours plus loin.

Seulement, quelque chose en Dean ne va pas.

Il a le besoin _vital_ de tuer, sans quoi il sait qu'il ne survivra pas bien longtemps. Le Roi des Enfers sent que sa part d'humanité n'est pas tout à fait éteinte. Elle tente désespérément de se frayer un chemin à travers les ombres. Elle tente de le sauver de la perdition.

Lorsque Dean apparait bien malgré lui au milieu d'un immense pentacle entouré d'une quarantaine de bougies et de grigris en tout genre, Castiel peut la sentir.

Son humanité hurlant et appelant à l'aide.

La sensation est étrange. L'ange reste interdit devant le démon qui leur lance un regard haineux.

« Dean ».

Sam s'avance vers le pentacle, l'ex-chasseur tente de détruire les barrières invisibles qui le retiennent prisonnier. En vain.

« Laisse-moi cinq minutes, Sammy, et j'explose ce piège à démons merdique avant de t'exploser la tronche », raille Dean.

« Félicitations pour ta promotion », lance Sam d'un air à la fois triste et fatigué. « Roi des Enfers ? C'est pathétique. »

« Oh ! Serait-ce vraiment Sam Winchester qui vient de faire de l'ironie pour me cracher au visage ? J'en tue pour moins que ça ! »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça, Dean ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez avec l'apocalypse ? J'ai entendu dire que tu voulais libérer Lucifer… »

Pendant que les deux Winchester entrent dans une conversation houleuse et que Dean tente discrètement de détruire le piège à démons, Castiel reste muet.

Il y a une étrange lueur que seuls ses yeux d'anges peuvent voir. La lueur est faible, mais elle est là. Accrochée à Dean.

Castiel n'en est pas certain…

« _Mary_… » souffle-t-il.

« … Alors abandonne ! » hurle pendant ce temps Sam, à présent hors de lui. « Une nouvelle apocalypse ? Tu n'es même pas sûr d'y survivre toi aussi, Dean ! »

« Bien sûr que j'y survivrai ! »

« Tu sais très bien que Lucifer est trop puissant pour nous ! C'est pas la marque de Caïn qui va changer quelque chose ! Je t'en prie, Dean, reviens ! Ça ne rime à rien ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Tu as tué Crowley, pris sa place et mis une partie de l'Enfer à ta botte ! Tu l'as eu, ta revanche. Alors reviens !»

« Jamais », laissa tomber Dean sombrement.

« Alors on te traquera et on te tuera », déclara Sam sur le même ton. « On a réussi à arrêter l'apocalypse une fois, rien ne m'empêchera de recommencer. »

L'humain et le démon se toisent de longues secondes avant qu'un sourire démoniaque ne fende le visage de Dean.

« Tout compte fait, tu as raison, Sammy. Libérer Lucifer, c'est pas la meilleure chose à faire. »

Sam le regarde sans comprendre, sourcils froncés.

« Il y aurait quelque chose de beaucoup plus intéressant à faire, en fait. Voilà ce que je vous propose, _buddies_ : je laisse Lucifer pourrir dans sa cage, je n'organise plus de génocides et en échange, Castiel part avec moi. »

L'ange tressaille et l'humain écarquille les yeux.

« Tu veux que Castiel chute pour toi ? » souffle le chasseur, abasourdi.

Avant que Dean n'explique brièvement à quel point il s'amuserait à déchoir et à soumettre l'ange en trench-coat, ce dernier le devance :

« J'accepte. »

« Quoi ? Non ! » s'écrit Sam en faisant un pas vers Castiel.

« Si je t'accompagne en Enfer, jures-tu de tenir tes promesses ? »

« Evidemment ! » pouffa Dean. « Je suis peut-être le Roi des Enfers, mais j'ai qu'une parole. »

« Castiel, non, ne fais pas ça… » supplie Sam alors que Cass brise le piège à démons.

L'ange se tourne vers Sam et lui lance un regard déterminé. Alors, le chasseur comprend.

Castiel a un plan.

Pendant ce temps, Dean enroule son bras autour des épaules de l'ange, qui l'a rejoint.

« Content, Sammy ? T'as finalement stoppé une autre apocalypse ! Quel héros ! »

Dean se met à rire et Castiel ne lâche pas des yeux le cadet des Winchester, comme pour lui révéler quelque chose. La seconde suivante, l'ange et le démon ont disparu.

_"__A flat line, my insides are turning out._

_The lights fade, this final war starts now._

_King Me is killing me."_

* * *

Voilà pour cet OS.

En espérant que cette version ne vous a pas trop refroidi!

A bientôt mes loulous :)


End file.
